Зекора
Зекора ( ) — зебра, поселившаяся в Вечнозелёном лесу недалеко от Понивилля. Живёт в хижине в стволе дерева, где готовит лекарства и зелья из ингредиентов, собранных в окрестностях города. Разработка thumb|Скетч Зекоры, сделанный [[Лорен Фауст.|left|140px]] Зекора не имела прототипа и разрабатывалась для сериала с нуля. Изначально её хотели назвать «Шаман», но юридический отдел потребовал другого имени. Решено было выбрать слово «Zecora», что на языке народа Оромо (Восточная Африка) означает «зебра». Зекора получила более мужской вид, она крупнее, у неё нет ресниц, отличается форма морды. Образ Зекоры является сборным из разных племён Африки. Кольца на шее носили племена Южной Африки. Маски в её жилище более похожи на атрибуты шаманов Западной Африки. Её говор и песнопения стилизованы под суахили, а это уже Африка Восточная. Представление в сериале thumb|200px|left|Зекора в капюшоне. Первое появление Зекоры было в серии «У страха глаза велики», когда жители Понивилля прятались, кто где мог от таинственной гостьи в накидке, считая её злой колдуньей и вообще странной. Искорка предположила, что может всё не так, и гостья просто хочет что-нибудь приобрести, но её теория была встречена скепсисом. Впервые увидеть Зекору без покрова удаётся лишь в конце серии, когда 6 главных героинь подобрались к её хижине. В серии «Незваные гости» Искорка прибегает в дом Зекоры за советом, что делать с милыми вредителями, терроризирующими город. Зекора лишь констатировала факт, что это парасприты и дело плохо. Это был единственный раз, когда она не смогла помочь в сложившейся ситуации, но, на счастье, решение было у Пинки Пай. В серии «Мастер взгляда» Искорка лишь упоминает, что отправляется к Зекоре выпить её вкуснейшего чая. thumb|200px|Зекора и Пипсквик в Ночь Кошмаров. В «Затмение Луны» Зекора активно участвует в ночном празднике, играя роль ведьмы или колдуньи, на подобие той, за кого её приняли по-началу. На Зекоре накидка, в гриве сидят пауки. Она ведёт жеребят к памятнику Лунной пони и рассказывает её историю, используя некий порошок для создания тумана и её образа. thumb|200px|left|Эппл Блум в гостях у Зекоры В серии «Загадочная лихорадка» Эппл Блум попадает в гости к Зекоре и выясняет, что у неё есть цветок исполняющий желания, а спустя некоторое время её поражает странная болезнь: знаки отличия появляются на ней не переставая. Заканчивается серия снова в присутствии Зекоры, заставшей в городе Эппл Блум в окружении непонимающих пони. Советом, сказать правду о цветке, Зекора излечивает жеребёнка от напасти. Когда Спайк начал неконтролируемо расти в серии «Секрет моего роста», Искорка, не найдя ответа, отправилась к Зекоре, которая сразу определила причину: драконы склонны к жадности, и именно поддавшись этому соблазну дракон меняется. В начале серии «Настоящий друг» Зекора появляется на несколько секунд, когда Пинки Пай поздравляет её с прошедшим днём рождения. thumb|200px|Зекора тренирует Искорку. В серии «Магическая дуэль», когда Трикси изгоняет Искорку из Понивилля, она отправляется к Зекоре за советом и помощью. Некоторое время Зекора тренирует Искорку, помогая развить её магию и дух. Но решить проблему удалось не силой, а по совету Зекоры с помощью подруг и маленькой хитрости. В эпизоде «Только для любимцев», когда Спайк оказался привязанным к дереву, Зекора сказала что поможет ему с питомцами если он даст ей один из камней, которые у него были. Спайк с неохотой дал ей камень, но она отдала его на пожертвование сказав, что нет ничего хуже для дракона, чем жадность. В сериях «Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1» и «Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2» Зекора приходит в Понивилль, спасаясь от разбушевавшихся растений. Она не смогла объяснить происходящее. Однако, у неё нашлось зелье, завершить которое может лишь магия аликорнов. Искорка смогла его закончить, используя тёмную магию. Выпив зелье, она смогла увидеть прошлое и понять, что Древо гармонии в опасности. Особенности Характер thumb|200px|Зекора медитирует. Спокойна, доброжелательна, гостеприимна, хоть и предпочитает уединение. Мудра, всегда готова помочь и советом, и делом. Не лишена чувства юмора и иронии, на лице всегда лёгкая улыбка. Внешность Внешний вид Зекоры, мягко говоря, непривычен жителям Эквестрии, вплоть до панического страха. Будучи зеброй, она имеет характерные полосы на теле в неброских серых тонах. В уши вставлены массивные серьги, на шее несколько колец, на одной из ног - браслеты. Вся бижутерия жёлтого цвета, возможно, золотая. Дополняла её образ невзрачная накидка, в которой она выбиралась в Понивилль, в надежде приобрести некоторые ингредиенты и продукты. Город в эти моменты пустел. Лишь Сумеречная Искорка и Эппл Блум рискнули увидеть за непривычной внешностью не злую колдунью, а пони, хоть и необычную. Речь В оригинальной (английской) озвучке Зекора говорила небольшими простенькими стишками, иногда иносказательно, так что они походили на загадки или поговорки. Подобную особенность старались сохранить энтузиасты в любительских переводах (как в субтитрах, так и при озвучке). Однако, телеканал «Карусель» в первом сезоне упростил манеру речи Зекоры, введя лишь акцент и периодический пропуск спряжений и склонений. Впоследствии это было исправлено. Для примера, английский вариант одной из её реплик: Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book. И вариант «Карусели»: Может быть, в следующий раз ты присмотришься и не будешь судить о книге по обложке. Один из любительских вариантов: Возможно, в следующий раз присмотришься верней, не станешь по названию судить о книге всей. Жилище thumb|200px|left|Дом Зекоры в Вечнозелёном лесу. Хижина Зекоры смотрится аскетично и, на первый взгляд, немного уныло и жутковато. Голые стены без декора, ряды стеллажей с банками и горшочками, пучки высушенных трав висят на стенах и под потолком. Простые, грубые столы и стулья. Вдоль стен установлены большие маски, по словам Зекоры, память о её родине. Большой котёл завершает интерьер. Магические способности Зекора тонко чувствует магию и понимает её природу, хотя сама способна лишь на небольшие фокусы, вроде наполнения пролитой чашки в серии «Магическая дуэль». Однако здесь стоит подметить, что Зекора - "земная" пони, которая не имеет ни рога, ни крыльев. Ни один единорог или аликорн в кадре не мог сделать такого фокуса без применения рога. В то же время, отвары и зелья, приготовленные ей, определённо обладают магическими эффектами, порой очень сильными. Роль в сериале Изначально Зекора задумывалась, как мудрый наставник Сумеречной Искорки и её подруг, однако создатели сериала не смогли органично вписать её в сюжет. В результате Зекора появлялась в сериях намного реже, чем позволял заложенный в неё потенциал, став рядовым персонажем второго плана. Реабилитировать исходную роль Зекоры попробовали в серии «Магическая дуэль», но момент был уже упущен: Искорка сама вот-вот должна была стать наставником. Интересные факты * Неизвестно, зачем ей нужно ходить в Понивилль - настоящие шаманы не нуждаются ни в деньгах, ни купленной еде, ни в помощи. Вероятно, Зекора имеет свои планы на Искорку и пони в целом. * Зекора хитра - вместо того, чтобы помочь Искорке и ее друзьям с нашествием параспрайтов (а она наверняка могла знать о них), она дает им возможность самостоятельно справиться с проблемой и вынести из нее урок. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что в силу своего незнания фауны Эквестрии она просто не подозревала о пристрастии параспрайтов к музыке. * Тем не менее, она помогает Искорке найти решение в проблеме с Трикси в Магической дуэли. Что означает, что Зекора понимала, что без своих друзей Искорка по-прежнему остается беспомощным единорогом, который не может использовать многосторонний подход к решению проблем. * Вполне возможно, что она может знать африкаанс или магрибский диалект арабского языка, просто никому об этом не рассказывает, предпочитая изъясняться на неплохом эквестрийском, пускай и с акцентом. Галерея en:Zecora pl:Zecora pt:Zecora es:Zecora sv:Zecora Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи не-пони Категория:Хорошие статьи